Midnight
Midnight is Kyle's main arch rival during the Space Arc and is just as powerful as Kyle, he is often refered as the Anti Kyle. Appearance Macbeth is a very lean young man with short spiky black hair on the top, and longer, straight white hair on the bottom; he has long strands of white hair framing either side of his face, with the right strand, in particular, being adorned by five maroon beads. Macbeth's lower eyelashes are very prominent, and he wear dark eyeliner and plum-colored lipstick, and he wears dark nail polish. Macbeth's black spiky hair has grown considerably; it now reaches midway down his back, obscuring the vast majority of the white portion of his hair, save for for a small braided lock dangling down the left side of his face. He now wears a full-body white suit that has a maroon stripe decorating the mid-thigh region, as well as a maroon neckline. He completes his outfit by donning a black vest, over which he also wears a white fur-trimmed brown coat. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Darkness Magic': A type of Magic that Midnight has learned himself. According to himself, he sacrificed the future in which he would be reunited with his "father" in order to attain this power. *'Dark Rondo': Midnight gathers Darkness Magic and then fires it at his opponent. Midnight particularly utilizes Reflector in conjunction with this spell, thereby preventing it from being evaded or deflected. *'Dark Capriccio': Midnight fires drilling beams of darkness that can pierce through defenses from every direction. *'Genesis Zero': Midnight first gathers Darkness Magic on his hands and summons thousands of black phantoms to strike his target. The phantoms, once they make contact, completely engulf Midnight's foe, dragging them into a world of nothingness. *'Personification': Macbeth utilized this Magic to transform objects into life, and a purpose. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Midnight appears to have practiced unarmed combat during the space arc he has achieved enough physical prowess to fight toe-to-toe with a melee specialist, such as someone the likes of Kyle, for a fair amount of time, as most of the final part of their battle consisted of melee combat. He was shown using his Darkness Magic to enhance the power of punches and kicks, highly reminiscent of how Kyle himself uses his own Magic, even managing to overwhelm Kyle utilizing such a method. Personality Midnight is a very relaxed individual. He seems to believe that his power is absolute, or, at least, greater than anyone else's: in battle, he often expresses boredom with his opponent's lack of strength, leading Midnight to exude an air of superiority and arrogance. However, Midnight does speak amiably to others, as seen when he addresses his guild members though he does not necessarily extend the same courtesy to non-guild members. He seems to be sadistic; when he finds a strong opponent, he will make them suffer. Weapons None. Family *Unnamed Family (Desceased) Voice Actor Micah Solusod. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Netural Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Single Category:Sons Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers